


The Nightmare Merry-Go-Round

by eringilbert



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aliens, Bonding, Clowns, Crossover, Day Three - Fright Night, M/M, Teamwork makes the dream work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringilbert/pseuds/eringilbert
Summary: Steve and Jonathan wanted to have an amazing night to themselves at the quarry. What they didn't expect was an invasion of space clowns whose ship crash landed in the outskirts of Hawkins!Or, the Stranger Things/Killer Klowns from Outer Space crossover absolutely nobody except my dumb ass wanted.





	The Nightmare Merry-Go-Round

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. It's been a while since I wrote fanfiction so for me to apologize is perhaps putting it too lightly. I really did mean to do works for the first two days of Stonathan week. Unfortunately, starting my freshman year of college, working for my school's newspaper, and just general writer's block has only prevented me from accomplishing anything creative. I hope you guys don't mind!
> 
> This deters slightly from the plot of Killer Klowns mostly because following it verbatim would be boooooooring. And also sketch. Anyways, I own nothing so @ the Chiodos and Duffers please don't sue me I'm a broke lesbian.

"It really had to be popcorn, huh Johnny Boy?"

"Of course, you idiot! They're clowns! What else would they use?"

In hindsight, perhaps the two of them going to the quarry was not the best idea. Also in hindsight, Steve shouldn't have gotten so damn curious as to whatever flew across the sky mid-makeout. However, the past was the past, and they had to focus on the present. It just was awfully inconvenient that the present had to involve clown worms. Clown worms! 

Before either of them knew it, one of the bastards snaked its way around Jonathan's leg, nibbling on his baggy jeans. "STEVE KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" the younger boy yelled as he tried to hold down the extraterrestrial with his foot. It was a fairly necessary warning; ever since they both made a run for it, Steve's driving became erratic and perhaps equally as dangerous as the space clowns they were fleeing from. However, a gun shot erupting from the seat next to him is what made him swerve right into a wire fence.

The two boys were only out for a few seconds with just some scratches (and the clown worm's glitter blood covering Jonathan's face), but Steve's car did not share the same fate. It was safe to say that him and Jonathan weren't gonna take that road trip to Chicago they were planning to do next week. 

Steve laughed as him and Jonathan got out of the car. "Oh man, oh god, oh man, oh god," he muttered. "My baby! It's ruined, Jonathan! And town is at least a mile away still!"

Jonathan would make a quip about how he should've kept his eyes on the road, but he was right. They had no idea how far the clowns have advanced onto the town. For all he knew, they could've already claimed his family, Nancy, all the kids. 

"Hey, whatta you guys doing here?" a loud, lisp-ridden voice called out. Dustin? Sure enough, Dustin Henderson and Mike Byers were perched upon their bikes on the hill right next to the road. Both Jonathan and Steve were surprised by their sudden and bizarrely timed appearance.

"A better question is what the hell are YOU guys doing here?" Jonathan asked as the two kids rode down the hill to meet them on the road. Steve added with a "There's a lot of dangerous things out there! Why would you go out all by yourselves in the middle of the night?" that sounded exactly like Joyce. He really was becoming a mother, was he?

The two kids looked at each other, unsure of who should speak first. Mike finally spoke up and confessed. "Well, we kind of forgot that our AV Club fundraiser was due tomorrow, so let's just say we've gotten a lot of ice cream orders tonight."

"Yeah, and we would've gotten a lot more if those fat clown weirdos didn't steal our customers!" Dustin spoke up. 

Jonathan and Steve looked at each other. "You mean to tell me, that you two also saw the clowns? And they didn't do anything to you?" Steve asked cautiously. This seemed a bit too weird to signal anything good. What if they were possessed or something? Was that a thing that could happen?

Mike shook his head before suddenly stopping, his eyes growing wider. "They didn't notice us," he said, "but I think they do now!" He pointed his finger to signal a figure behind Steve and Jonathan. The teens turned around to see a pair of waddling clowns, one slim and the other fat, both with grotesque and disgusting faces. 

Jonathan was the only person currently armed, with the gun still in his hand. As Steve slowly went to open up his trunk to get his bat, Jonathan whispered, "Aim for the nose." 

The nose? That seemed a bit weird. But Steve didn't question it as he grabbed the bat and found the fat clown smiling and drooling over him, a cartoony later gun aimed at his head. Before he could even think, Steve swung his bat at the sinister clown, disarming it. The clown let out a high pitched screech of surprise when it found itself without a trusty gun, allowing Steve to finish it off with a nose smashing. Upon contact, the clown began to spin around and eventually exploded, coating Steve with the same glitter blood that was all over Jonathan. A nearby gunshot confirmed for Steve that his boyfriend was going to have even more on him.

Both Steve and Jonathan turned around to see the two boys in shock. "So," the older one said, "are you gonna stand there, or are we gonna kick these clowns' asses?"

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell where I got tired lol
> 
> twitter: lenorebusker


End file.
